smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Shrek's Vacation
"Shrek's Vacation" is a 2019 MarioFan2009 short story. Shrek has gone way too far by destroying the bathroom. Mario is tired of him and recommend him a vacation. Tony, Black Yoshi and Jeffy then join in. How will the plan be executed? Script WARNING: This story may have some swearing and some material not suitable for weak-stomach viewers. It starts off with Shrek in the bathroom while gross noises are obviously heard. Shrek: Oh God... that cheesecake is not sitting very well... A rumbling noise is heard in his stomach. Shrek: Oh boy... here... it... commeesss!! He grunts and suddenly, the bathroom explodes. Shrek: Ohhhh... oh damnit... Donkey! DONKEY! Mario: What is it Shre--- He sees the bathroom explodes. Mario: AHHHHHHHHH!! SHREK!!! SHREK WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?! Shrek: I don't know donkey. I was taking a crap and suddenly the bathroom exploded. Mario: AHHH SHREK!! THE BATHROOM... IT-- IT'S... IT IS RUINED!! WHY SHREK?! WHY?! Shrek: Well Donkey on the other hand, I will not need to crap for 2 days hopefully. Mario: Shrek!! The bathroom has been destroyed all because of you! Why do you do these things?! Shrek: Well sorry donkey I don't know how else to control myself. Mario: SHREK!! Just... just leave the bathroom... Shrek: Alright donkey. He leaves and Mario is seen crying. Brooklyn T. Guy (As a construction worker arrives) Mario: Alright it is over here! (Cries) Brooklyn T. Guy: GOODNESS! What the hell happened?! Mario: My ogre friend just... Brooklyn T. Guy: This might take a while to finish! Mario: Do you think you will be able to do it? Brooklyn T. Guy: (Sigh) Yeah... I might as well... Mario: Thank you! Oh God what a mess! Brooklyn T. Guy is seen working on fixing the bathroom. Meanwhile, Shrek is seen on the bed lazy. Shrek: Oh donkey... I don't think I can get up for a week now... Mario: Shrek! Shrek: Yes donkey! Mario: Shrek, I am tired of dealing with you. You are always destroying toilets, blamed Toad and got him banned from the Town Hall, and crapped all over the couch! Can't you just be normal for once?! Black Yoshi: Bout to play me some call of duties! Mario: YOU TOO BLACK YOSHI! Black Yoshi: What's going folk? Mario: Both of you! You are always lazy and sitting there like nothing bad is going to happen! I am tired of dealing with you two! Shrek: So donkey? What is the problem anyhow? Mario: THE PROBLEM?! The problem is you guys are never any help! All you do is eat (points at Shrek), sleep, use the bathroom (points at Shrek again), cause cash problems (Points at Black Yoshi), etc etc etc.! Why don't you do something good and actually use a vacation! Shrek: A what donkey? Mario: A VACATION!! Shrek: Hmmm... you know donkey, that does not sound like a bad idea! ???: Poop! Mario: Huh? It goes to the left side to show Tony The Tiger! Tony: I like poop! Mario: Tony! Where have you been all these years? Tony: Me? I have been going around looking for poop! Mario: Umm... ok... anyways, you two really need to be getting some exercise and fresh air! Shrek: I think I am down for a vacation! Black Yoshi: Me too folk. Tony: May I join? Shrek: Sure thing tiger donkey. Jeffy then comes in. Jeffy: Hey daddy what doing? Mario: Hmmmm... Jeffy, would you like a vacation? Jeffy: A vacation daddy? Sure I would like a vacation! Mario: Alright! Just join these three kind people! Tony: Poop! Jeffy: They do seem very kind! I guess I will join them! Mario: Alright! See you later Jeffy! Mario leaves the room as Jeffy joins them. Shrek: Hey! You look familiar... you couldn't be that kid who ate my cheesecake almost 3 years from now would you? Jeffy: Nope. Shrek: Oh... Jeffy: (Breaks the fourth wall) He don't know how really clever I am do he? Shrek: Anyways, how do we get our vacation set? Black Yoshi: Let's go to Africa! Tony: How about Mexico? Jeffy: Canada? Shrek: Hmmmm... How about... outside? Black Yoshi: Shrek, be pacific... Shrek: What do you mean black donkey? Black Yoshi: Where do we go for a vacation?! Shrek: I don't even know donkey! Jeffy: HEY! That's my line! Toad then comes in. Toad: Hey guys how are y'all doing? Shrek: AH HA! It's mushroom donkey again! Black Yoshi: Get him! Black Yoshi and Shrek trample over Jeffy as they grab Toad. Shrek: You shall pay for making us get kicked out from the Town Hall you mushroom donkey you... Black Yoshi: What do we do with him? Tony: Poop! Shrek: No Tony. We have made him eat my crap hundreds of times already. Hmmm... Jeffy: How about we use him as a slave to help us find a vacation spot? Black Yoshi: Great idea Jeffery! Shrek: I agree with black donkey. Good idea Jeffes! Mushroom donkey. What is the great place to spend a vacation at. If you don't tell us, we will blend your body limb by limb and piece by piece! Tony: Poop! Toad: Hmmm... I think a great place would be is a forest or a jungle! Shrek: Hmmmm... we can try... Black Yoshi: Yeah! Let's do so! Mario says we need to get some fresh air alright! Shrek: Donkey has his pants in a bunch. It cuts to all five of them in a forest. Shrek: So, we won't be needing mushroom donkey anymore. (Throws Toad away) Toad: AHHHHHH! Jeffy: I don't know mister green old man but I see a brown fuzzy rock! It shows a sleeping bear. Tony: Poop I know! Let's rest under it! Black Yoshi: Great idea Tonies! They go under the bear without noticing what great they are in for. The bear wakes up shocked. Under the bear is Cookie Monster. Cookie Monster: Me like cookie! Shrek: Umm... who is this blue donkey? Tony: I don't know. He sure looks stupid like I am am! Mm hmm! Earthquake like noises are heard Shrek: Donkey! What on earth is that?! Jeffy: I don't even know! Tony: Pooooooooooop! Black Yoshi pokes the "rock" in anger and it let's out a growling screech. Shrek: Umm... where did our rock go? Cookie Monster: I like cookies! Black Yoshi: We damn know you do! The Bear is seen right behind them angered. They all look behind and get scared. Jeffy: RUNNNNN! They all zip except for Shrek. Shrek: Ummm... The Bear in anger uses it's paw on Shrek and he runs away. Black Yoshi: Shreky you need be more careful! Shrek: He didn't even get me a bit! Suddenly, Shrek gets split into pieces. Shrek: Or... I could be wrong... It fades to the next screen. Shrek is seen all stitched up back to normal. It shows them in a jungle. Jeffy: So, we have a vacation here then? Tony: Yeah poop! Black Yoshi: This looks better than a forest! Shrek: Yeah... but I have a spiltin headache! Cookie Monster: Me like cookie! Black Yoshi: Did this blue son of a bitch follow us?? Cookie Monster: Cookie! Jeffy: Hey mister blue man. Do you know anything about vacations? Cookie Monster: I know nothing about vacation. I just like cookie! Shrek: I swear. This vacation is just a crap! Black Yoshi: I agree! We almost got attacked by a bear dude! A lion is seen right behind them growling. Tony: Hey guys! There is a large kitty cat right behind you! It also has a big beard and is yellowish! Shrek: A big kitty cat? He looks behind him to see a lion. Shrek: DONKEY THAT IS A LION!! Black Yoshi: Lions don't scare me! Only tigers do! Tony: Umm... what? Black Yoshi: Oh yeah... your a tiger... Suddenly, Black Yoshi is grabbed and crunching and blood noises are heard. Black Yoshi: OHHHHHHH FOLK!! Jeffy: Damnit! Now what are we gonna do? Shrek: Jeffes why don't you get a damn plan for us just for once? Jeffy: I don't even know. Tony: Black Yoshi is gonna need a new head! Black Yoshi comes back headless except he is holding is head. Black Yoshi: Folk being headless is great! You need to try it! Shrek: How are you still alive black donkey? Black Yoshi: I don't know. MarioFan2009 comes up with this stuff... Tony: Does he have any poop? Black Yoshi: Don't know Tonies. Cookie Monster: I like cookie! The Lion behind them roars loudly. Jeffy: I think we should leave... Black Yoshi is seen reattaching his head. Black Yoshi: Yeah folk... The bear is seen behind to their left. Shrek: Donkey we are cornered! Tony: Poop! Cookie Monster: What we do? Jeffy: RUN BITCH! RUN! All five of them quickly zip run. The bear and the lion see this and start running after them. Black Yoshi: They're ganging up on us! Shrek: I see a house donkeys! It shows Sunny Funny's house. Jeffy: QUICKLY!! GO THERE!! All five of them rush into the house and lock the door. It is not long before the two beasts start attempting to break open the door. Shrek: THERE IS A DAMN CRISIS OUTSIDE!! Tony: What do we do?? Cookie Monster: Cookkieee!! Sunny Funny: What is going o-- INTRUDERS!! Jeffy: Now now now now wait a minute! Shrek: We are not intruders! Black Yoshi: Yeah, we are just... DAMNIT I CANNOT HOLD THIS DOOR LONG ENOUGH!! WE ARE BEING ATTACKED BY WILD ANIMALS!! Sunny Funny: What?! Jeffy: We gotta run!! They all zip run on different sides. Sunny Funny: Oh no... She quickly goes upstairs as the door breaks open. Both of the animals look around. The bear goes into the kitchen while the lion checks out the furniture of the house. 15 minutes later... The two animals decide to leave the house. Shrek, Jeffy, Cookie Monster, Black Yoshi and Tony The Tiger come out of their hiding spots. Jeffy: Phew... well glad that went well. Shrek: It could have been a lot worse donkey! Sunny Funny is seen right behind them angered. Black Yoshi: Well it is safe to say that we didn't die. All five of them get kicked out of the house. Sunny Funny: AND STAY OUT!! You boys are lucky I am not in the mood to call the cops! Never come back! She slams the door shut. Shrek: Sheesh... what's wrong with her? Tony: I think she has a short temper... Cookie Monster: Cookie! It cuts to them at Mario's house. Shrek: Oh boy, what a "vacation"... Black Yoshi: What a day... I am gonna play me some call of duties now... a bear, a lion and then getting kicked out of a flower's house is enough for me to wanna relax now... Jeffy: Same here. Cookie Monster: Cookie! Shrek: SHUT UP BLUE DONKEY!! Tony: I am gonna find a poop! They all leave except for Shrek. Shrek: I will take a crap then... It fades out while Shrek leaves. ---------------- THE END! A MarioFan2009 Story ---------------- Trivia * This marks the first time Tony The Tiger and Cookie Monster appear in a MarioFan2009 story. * This marks the first appearances of the lion and the bear. Category:From 2019 Category:Shrek Episodes Category:Mario Episodes Category:Story Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:Black Yoshi Episodes Category:Bear Episodes Category:Lion (Shrek's Vacation) Episodes Category:Brooklyn T. Guy Episodes Category:SML Shorts Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Cookie Monster Episodes Category:Tony the Tiger Episodes